


Eventually (Discontinued)

by echobubbles02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy AU, Human AU, Ink is Ink.. but he's not like.. emotionless, M/M, POV third person but alternating, Romance, Sort Of, character death is involved, error doesn't have his touching problem in this story, i don't wanna spoil anything else other than that, i've been planning this for awhile now, im so excited, ish, it's complicated - Freeform, please bare with me lmao, they are all basically the same people just with my own twist on their personality I guess, they're humans by the way, this is going to be fun, this won't get updated on a regular schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: RUNNING!With the daddy issues aside, both Cross and Error are tied to meet each other in a nearby town where Cross lives, in which they both develop a connection towards each other as they go on their fearful journey. With some slight help with other side characters that will be important, they're for sure to find their happily ever after :)





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> told you it'll be back :)

Running away from his own home building he didn't take a glance back at it. 

The backpack he wore on his back thudded quietly as the sounds of his footsteps patted against the dirt roads.

And as the moon shone brightly up in the sky, followed by many many twinkling stars, the boy who was running from home came to a stop near a tree.

He huffed a little bit as he crouched down and actually did take one glance back towards his house.

But all he saw was a small square in the distance, protected by many fences and a horse stable next to it, as well as some trees planted.

With a slight sigh he then turned back forward, seeing that the sun was setting down.

"A new adventure awaits for me." The boy said, a smile growing on his face, "And no dads are going to stop my dream.."

And with that, the young boy settled off on a journey. A world he has yet to not discover.

\---

“Alright my first night out here!” Cross said to himself while looking around the general area he was in. 

It was a woodsy or forestry place as he would describe. Green grass- well at least he think it was green- trees surrounding you wherever you go, a view vines and bushes here and there- as well as different types of flowers.

Cross sighed to himself quietly before walking to a clearing space and sets his stuff down.

Well the only thing he technically had was just his backpack which was really only filled with all of his needed supplies to survive the wilderness. Or the world to say it shortly.

He had money as well of course- since his father was a baron master they were averagely rich. Cross also stole them too- from his dad technically- since it was like somewhere in a secret drawer.

He never thought that this decision would actually become real. He never planned to run away- all he wanted to do was to become a knight- or at least serve for his kingdom since he’s pretty good at fighting- but no, things had to turn up like the way they are.

Cross didn’t exactly know why his father acted the way he did towards him back at home and not in public.

He probably cares more about his reputation than his son, Cross thought, that’s why he was always weird.. no wonder..

He shook the thought out of his head after a moment or two, “I need to clear my mind!” He said to himself, before taking out his sword from his sheath that was attached to the left side of his belt.

Cross approached to some nearby trees and chose one to slash at. Doing many parries and cuts at the bark. He just hopes he’s not hurting the tree…

Which is totally a lie hahah-

This probably went on for a few hours before he went back to his area, taking out some water and drinking it. After drinking some of the water he laid down putting his sword away and drifted off to sleep…

\---

“I don’t understand why I can’t learn more about archery!”

Error gripped onto his bow as walked away from his father, the King. He’s the prince- obviously- just not by blood.

You see his mom married the King after they met through clothing.. Basically his mom was assigned to design a suit fit for the King himself and then bOom-

In all honesty- Error is only here because he wants his mom to be happy. He has no interest in being the King in the future or even his step father.

“You can’t be an archer because your a prince, Error.” His father stated, “You’re supposed to learn the sword fighting techniques like your brothers.”

“They are not my brothers..” Error said coldly.

“Well you can’t just shoot at your opponents when they’re close to you! They could easily make a move and stab you right there!”

“Who said I was even going to engage in close combat?” Error turned, raising a brow.

His father sighed, “Error, look, I only want the best for you, and for you to raise your self defense in case someone tries to injure or kidnap you.”

Error turned back and started walking again with his father following after him once again, “I already know the basics! I have a dagger with me always!”

“That still won’t help you if your opponent has a long sword or blade!” 

The prince balled his fists up tightly, “I don’t care!” The volume of his voice seemed to have slightly rose a bit.

“Well you should!” His father said, trying to keep the tone of his voice under control, “You know- I am this close into taking your bow- and this is only the tenth time this month that I’ve taken your bows that you continuingly keep making.”

Error inhaled, sharply, before exhaling quietly. He didn’t answer his father at all and instead he just kept walking heading straight towards his room.

His father stayed where he was, “You know you can’t run away from your problems!” He yelled through the hallway and it echoed loudly.

The prince eventually reached to his room, opening the door and slammed it shut, making a loud bang noise that may have startled the guards who was guarding his room.

Error looked around his room, seeing that it was about past nine. 

Today is finally the day, he thought to himself, I’m finally done with his bull shit..

He grabbed his backpack and started placing some things inside of it- making sure not to really overpack as some may say-

He never really had a thing of having too many items for him to keep- he’d rather not even buy them unless it was something he truly really needed or wanted.

The only things he’s placed in his backpack was spare clothes, his equipment for making things, a rope, and really just a few stuff he’s made. The rest of the room was for food and drinks- basically things you need to live.

Error looked at it in satisfaction before glancing at his window, it’s been about 30 or so minutes according to his knowledge from books he has read.

He decided to wait a bit longer since he didn’t want to be caught by his father or any of the maids while he goes to the kitchen for provisions.

\---

About an hour later, Error decided that it would be a good time to go to the kitchen. He looked at the window and got the curtain off from it. He tied the curtain against a leg from his big bed.

It should hold- probably at least-

He then dropped the curtain down and started climbing down from the window. Seeing as no one was really in the general area- though he did saw a few guards pass by and surprisingly never noticed him- he knew that he would be safe and sound- as well as free.

He then broke into the kitchen window once he was down on the ground and started searching through the cabinets for spare food and snacks he could place in his backpack.

Error knew that he wouldn’t ever get a fancy meal like he usually would when he would eat breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert- but he didn’t really mind it. I mean seriously just having food is the best thing he could ever really have. And he means it like for real.

Once he was done packing up the food supply, he stood up closing the backpack before putting it on his back.

He had everything that he needed.. All he needed to do now was to find a place where he could go.

He sighed a bit, hating that he would have to leave his mother.. But he knew that she would be alright. She had all of this to enjoy anyways.

Error went back out of the window to set off on a new journey, hoping that he wouldn’t grow too close to anybody because who needs friends?

Little did he know though- he was going to meet someone very special.


	2. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of the boys meet in a familiar town that Cross knows.

A shine of brightness had woken Cross up, so he assumed that it was morning. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the sun immediately. Groaning as he did, he covered it with one of his hands and sat up fully before looking around. He lets out a slight yawn and stretched, reaching for his backpack and took out something to eat.

He pulled out an apple from his backpack and shrugged slightly and just decided to eat it. Once he was done he tossed the apple somewhere and it bonks against some tree with a friendly creature staring at it. 

The creature looked at the apple that had been eaten and carried it in it’s mouth before squirming away elsewhere.

Cross watched as the creature took his eaten apple and snorted a bit after, at least someone else was getting breakfast as well. He sighed after a bit before getting up, grunting as he did so. He did one final stretch before grabbing his backpack and started headed for the nearest town. He knew where it was- since he technically did live in the general area so this should be easy for him.

A few minutes later he came towards Guarte Town. This town is pretty much like his second home since he would sneak off here usually all the time if he were to be bored. He also knew most of everyone who lived and owned restaurants and booths here as well.

“G’morning Cross!” A familiar voice spoke, Cross had turned around seeing his usual merchant friend, Epic.

“Epic woah it’s been so long!” He gave the other a warm welcome hug and the other hugged back chuckling slightly.

“What’re you doing this early?” Epic had asked, “You’re usually here later than this-”

Cross looked around as if he knew someone was watching him, “Can you keep a secret?” He said.

Epic nodded, “Of course dude- just say it.”

Cross took a deep breath before exhaling, “I’m.. running away from here-” He said quietly.

“Wha- why are you running away??”

Cross sighed, knowing that the question would come up, “Because I’m tired of my dad’s bullshit-” He muttered coldly, crossing his arms, “He’s always telling me what to do- plus he’s a pain in the ass since he wants me to be a baron like him.”

Epic shook his head slightly before smiling, “And you of course want to serve your home by being a swordsman?” 

Cross nodded, “Uh duh!” He grinned, “The way they move their swords- and the stances that they’re in when battling- I wanna feel like and look like that!”

Epic shrugged a bit, “Well chase your dream then bruh- I’m not the one who chooses.” 

Cross smiled, “Thanks- that really meant a lot you know-”

Epic nodded a bit before reaching in a bag pulling out an item, it seemed to be some kind of.. Stone. The way it glistened in the light and it’s pure whiteness just stands out.

“This is one of the stones that I got when I traded another merchant for items,” He started, handing it over to Cross, “I want you to have it.”

Cross took the stone, looking at it curiously before placing it in his own bag, “What is it exactly?”

Epic chuckled, “No idea bruh.” He stated and Cross instantly froze.

“You traded something for this white stone and have no idea what kind of stone it even it??”

“Exactly.”

Cross sighed and facepalmed, chuckling a bit as he did so, “You never ceased to amuse me at all Epic.”

Epic smiled, “Take that stone as a reminder that you’ll always be welcomed here in Guarte! And just to remember me while you’re on your journey.”

“D’aww thanks bud-” He hugged the other once again, “I promise I will one day! And hey, maybe you’ll be in one of the towns that I may be in- who knows- you are a merchant after all.”

The merchant nodded, “I probably will bruh- but now I gotta fly.” He started dragging his wagon around again, “I’ll see you around- good luck.”

Cross waved at the merchant saying his goodbyes before talking the white stone out once again, “I’ll keep this close..” He muttered, holding the stone close to his chest, “I promise..”

\---

The gray-ish blue-ish cloak on him slightly swooshed with the wind as he ran through the trees. Error somehow didn’t even get noticed yet. It was a good thing though since he didn’t even want to be discovered. 

He stopped by a tree to take a quick breather before starting to run off once again. He had no idea where he was going, or what he has in mind of what he’s going to do with his life now that he ran away from ‘home’.

“I should stop by the nearest town..” He said to himself, “No, people would recognize who I am if I did..” He lets out a slight sigh before continuing on through the tree forest.

The road he was soon to be on was dirty. Well it was like any other dirt road really, just a path marked with horse hooves and carriage tracks, many of them. The trails also seemed to show human or other creature’s footsteps. As Error looked at them he identified at least a few of the foot prints. This is why he specifically reads.

Eventually he reached towards Guarte Town. This was a town that he was familiar with, a friendly and cheerful one. Error saw a few people laughing, chatting, you know the usual human interaction one does at least everyday of their life existence.

He stood out for sure, having the gray-ish blue-ish cloak on him made it that way after all. The dark haired male had gone around exploring what this town felt like, asking a few questions on directions every so often when someone would come to talk with him. He finally decided to go towards where the transportation was, he needed to go somewhere after all- and no other place would be better then Echiao.

Echiao is one of the most wonderfulest cities that he has ever been through. When he was a little kid, his mom said that they had to go there for awhile because she had business to attend. He of course didn’t mind the fact on moving to Echiao for a bit. As long as they come back, he'll be fine. He knows that Echiao would be a good place where he would stay, no doubt about it for sure.

\---

Waiting at the transportation station, Cross fiddled with his hands a bit. He’d never been to the outside- besides the towns that had been here nearby. 

His father of course had though, since he was a baron master and all. It was no surprise that his father wouldn’t take him along either, which is why he would usually spend his days sword practicing while his father was away.

Sword practicing was something that had always made him happy ever since he was about eight or seven years old. He taught himself with the help of a battle master from the Academy of Elites. The old battle master himself was here to visit his father, discussing on future plan of the academy as well as the future for the students whom may attend.

As a smile appeared on his face, he felt someone bump into him and he stumbled a bit dropping the stone that Epic had gave him earlier before.

The person who bumped into him was a dark haired male with bright brown skin. Well it wasn’t bright- but it seemed like he got a sweet tan. He wore a cloak, it had unique color to it which he wasn’t familiar with from other’s wearing something like he was. The amazing part was the weapon that was hung over his shoulder. A bow, he thought to himself, he never actually had ever seen a bow like the male had over him. It almost seemed like it was custom made. He stood in awe looking at the man before he started speaking.

“I deeply apologize-” The male said picking up the stone that Cross had dropped and gave it back, “I should’ve watched where I was going.”

It took Cross at least a good ten seconds to process what had happened. Once he was back to normal he sweats a bit, taking the stone back and shoved it in his pocket, “Oh- no it’s alright no need to apologize!” There seemed to be a hint of worry and panic in his voice.

“Are you okay?” The male was.. A few inches shorter than he was, which was honestly surprised him. He never seen anyone short it’s not his fault that he’s tall as an elephant.

“I’m fine,” He answered after another good ten seconds had passed, “Are you okay?” He asked.

The male before him had nodded, “I’m.. fine thank you.” The male looked down slightly, seeming to avoid contact.

Now that he had mentioned it he couldn’t see the other’s face very clearly- the hood of his cloak seemed to be covering at least most of his face. Probably due to the light reflecting upon him and casting a shadow over.

The thought was shaken out of his mind now at this point, and before he could say another thing, a horse neighing was heard, which indicated that the transportation was here.

Nobody was really getting transported besides him and the male so he just awkwardly scooted over to the carriage wagon and paid before stepping in and took a seat where a window was. The male that had bumped into him had also paid and went in the carriage wagon. 

The door was then closed, with the reins up at the front making a noise followed by another horse neighing and off they went. The wheels of the wagon went smoothly against the road. It didn’t seem to have any pebbles or extra stuff on it, so it all seemed to go well. 

Cross was looking at the window, occasional glances were being exchanged between him and the mysterious male, he may have actually blushed when they made eye contact but he looked away quickly afterwards of course.  
He just hopes that nothing bad would happen while they were here.

\---

Error was panicking.

Well not entirely I suppose but it was enough to drive him crazy to the verge where he would want to dig a hole and shut himself in there waiting for himself to starve and die. He wished that he didn’t bump into that man. Gosh the universe was always such a pain in the ass.

The man before him who was currently sitting across from him had white hair, it seemed to have glowed like a full moon during the night of the day. His skin being pale was legitimately thinking that the dude seriously had a problem about being too pale- like has he ever gotten a tan before or what? His aesthetic seemed to be extraordinary. In a good sense at least. He wore mostly black and white clothes with a highlight of red, and the scar that seemed to be showing under his right eye seemed to put it all together. He had never seen a man who looked this interesting before, never in his life he thought that he would.

Error lets out a sigh, trying to figure out what they could talk about. Echiao was pretty far from Guarte Town, so might as well have some small talk on the way here.

“So, where are you heading?” He had asked, and the man looked up from the window and back to him. It took him a good ten seconds before he replied. Error though that it was weird.

“I’m.. heading to Echiao,” He said shifting his position a bit, “You?”

Error meerily shrugged, “I am too if I’ll be honest.” He said looking at the window beside him, “What’s your story?”

The man sitting across from him seemed to have froze at that question, but moments later he answered, which Error thought that he wouldn’t. “Ran away from my home since my dad is basically bullshitting on me.” He seemed a bit angry at that subject, can’t blame him though.

He opened his mouth but then stopped. The other doesn’t know he’s a prince.. And he can’t know- otherwise millions of questions may come towards him. He instead told the same story but with a bit of difference. “I am too, who knew that dad’s could be such asses!”

The white haired male chuckled lightly, “I know right?” 

Error had snickered a bit, and the silence came back to them. They could only hear the galloping at this point in time, and with a few hours that had passed by, these socially awkward men went and talked again.

It started with the pale man sighing.

“Heading anywhere in particular in Echiao?” He had asked, and Error shook his head frowning.

“No, I suppose not.” He answered, and the white haired male nodded.

“I’m not either.” He replied, crossing his arms and legs as he spoke.

“I reckon that we should stay together then, runaways from dads on a journey.” Error internally smacked himself at that statement, NO you can’t go, he thought to himself, you’re the prince and you don’t want to expose yourself. The other side of him however seemed to disagree. It gets lonely when you just run away from home and push everyone aside because you don’t want to expose yourself, but hey he could take chances, he hasn’t been outside of the castle in awhile so maybe some don’t know who he is.

“Sounds good to me.” The white haired male said, “After all, us runaways should stick together!”

The carriage wagon came to a stop with the door opening magically. Error offered the other to go first and he did, waiting until Error came out.

And after another moment, a realization came to Error and he smacked himself internally once again.

“What’s your name?” He asked, and the white haired male smiled.

“Cross,” He replied, “You?”

Error smiled, “Error, at your service.”


	3. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error puts on a show in some restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Managed to get on the computer to finish it! After that I won't have a problem of trying to update as fast as I can!
> 
> OH ALSO THE SONG HERE IS BY THE OH HELLOS! IT'S A GOOD SONG!

At the moment, the two of them were having a blast in a nearby restaurant place where they’ve decided to dine in. It was the most entertaining thing Cross has ever seen. Error had seen better but he played an act like it was something amazing. He did think that the place was amazing though, especially the music.

He used to play music just to help his mother out when he was little. His mom could make a living off of shoes but sometimes she would need help. So Error did the only logical thing and basically just self taught himself how to play the guitar to earn some extra money or tips on the streets of the old village he lived near the castle. Ah it was the good old times.

Cross glanced over at him seeing as he was staring at something. Following the other’s gaze he saw that he was staring at some kind of guitar. He himself knew nothing about instruments and he knew that for a fact- the only one he actually knew was a flute or a harp. Yes he’s such a disappointment to music society.

“You used to play?” Cross had asked the other, it was the only reason he could figure out why Error was staring at the guitar instrument. That or he was just admiring the music and beauty of it.

Error quickly turned over towards him, his face slightly in the shade of Blue. Nonetheless he nodded quickly smiling, “I had a mandolin that I was gifted as a present from my uncle when I was turning ten- he taught me the basics and I taught myself the rest really.” 

Cross looked a bit intrigued. He raised a slight eye brow, probably indicating that he was a bit confused but interested. And Error only smiled a bit more.

“Oh it was lovely!” He started, making a bit of a hand gesture as if he were holding one right at the moment, “I only used it to help my mom out if she needed a bit more money- or I would just do it for fun to raise other’s spirits!”

“I wanna hear you play.” Cross stated and Error looked a bit surprised by that.

“Y-.. You want me to play?” He asked and Cross gestured towards the stage, “But- I don’t have an instrument.”

And just as he said that, a voice from the stage started speaking holding a mandolin and raised it up.  
“If there is anyone who would like to play for us?” the speaker had asked looking around the crowd. He made eye contact with Error and raised a slight brow.

Error instantly panicked and he looked over at Cross who just merrily gestured the other to go on stage and play the mandolin itself.

The not so known prince gulped before mouthing, “What do I even play?”

Cross mouths back, “Y‘Know soldier, poet, king?” he asked and Error nodded. Cross then made a hand gesture which spoke “Well then, there you have it-”

Error slowly then raises his hand and the speaker smiled.

“Come up young man-” the speaker had said and Error went up glancing over at Cross who gave the other a reassuring smile.

Once Error was up on the stage he gripped on the mandolin a bit before he took a deep breath. He then started the strung the strings of the mandolin making the first noises of the course.

After a few notes he then began to sing,

“There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword!  
He will tear your city down oh lei, oh lai, oh lord!”

People in the crowd started cheering and clapping to the beat as Error sang and strung the strings of the mandolin. He gestured the crowd to sing the next part with him while he made eye contact with Cross.

“Oh lei! Oh lai! Oh lei Oh lord!  
He will tear your city down, oh lei, oh lai, oh lord!”

Error smiled a bit and continued playing. Wow this felt nice to be playing with a familiar instrument he knew how to play. He looked over at Cross as he danced on stage and gave the other a smile. Cross gave the other a smile back of course, watching as he glided through the stage before singing the next verse of the song.

“There will come a poet, whose weapon is his word!  
He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei, oh lai, oh lord!”  
This time, Error didn’t need to gesture for the audience to sing with him. They simply joined in like they knew it was coming. Error grinned at that, he didn’t always wanted to gesture for the people, besides it was their own decision and enjoyment.

“Oh lei! Oh lai! Oh lei oh lord!  
He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei, oh lai, oh lord!”

Error then proceeds to strung the same verses of the strings as the audience, including Cross, had finished their contribution to the singing in the music. He was obviously enjoying this, as one could tell and he seemed like he wasn't nervous as before anymore. Now he begins the next part of the song.

“There will come a ruler, whose brow is laid in thorn!  
Smeared in oil like David’s bay, oh lei, oh lai, oh lord!”

Once again, he didn’t have to signal the audience and as he danced around on stage with his cape following him, a few kids started coming on stage as well dancing. Cross chuckled a bit at that- this restaurant here was a mighty fine once, he’s going to need to come here more often. Error looked over at Cross again, just to make him feel a bit more comfortable so that he isn’t staring at a bunch of strangers as always.

As the audience finished the line that had been said for at least two or more times he smiled and joined along with them before adding a few vocals and finished the last strung with another one following for his big finish. He was in a pose once that had happened, one hand up, the one he used for stringing, and that was basically it.

There was a pause and Error got a bit nervous and was about to just stand up and walk off the stage, but then, a sudden roar of applause and cheers filled the restaurant and he grinned widely. He stood up more properly before taking bows, some of the ones who were dining came up to him to give him tips- which he gladly took thanking them.

After that he went towards the man who had called him up earlier and handed him the mandolin. But the man just smiled giving the instrument back,

“No one has ever played like how you just did with this old beauty,” He said, folding his arms, “You deserve it after how you’ve played today.”  
Error looked a bit shocked at what the man had said, “Uh- sir are you sure?”

The man nodded, “Of course I’m sure- have fun with it!” He turned around giving him a wave, “Maybe you’ll put on another good show like this.”

He eventually disappeared to the staff room and Error sighed, he accepted a few more tips before heading back over to Cross.

“Dude you were amazing!” Cross said once Error walked over to him and the other smiled, nodding.

“Oh hell yeah I was.” He stated grinning a bit, “And I earned this mandolin for free as well!”

“Nice!” Cross stood up stretching a bit, “I’ve already paid for our food so we can head out if you’d like?”

Error nodded a bit sighing, “That’d be nice,” He stated before starting to head out for the door, “You coming?”

Cross quickly followed after grabbing his backpack and came walking beside Error, “Right next to ya.” He stated grinning a bit.

Error chuckled a bit glancing over at Cross before hanging the mandolin on his back. He swung his arms, thinking back at the performance- that was something he’ll remember for a long time now. 

As the staggered along the ground they came upon a warm welcoming inn and decided it’d be best if they just slept there for the night. Once they were in the inn, they both just decided it’d be best if they’d have seperate rooms instead of just sharing one. It did seem to be fair though.

As Cross walked to his room Error grabbed his clothing piece and sighed a bit,  
“Look, Cross,” he started and before he could say anything else, Cross stopped him.

“Guessing this is goodbye?” He asked, smiling a bit.

Error sighed a bit before nodding, “Yeah.. well a farewell I suppose.”

Cross nodded before turning fully around the face the other and just held his hand out, “Farewell to you as well.”

Error smiled a bit. He did want to stay with Cross, but as a prince who literally just ran away, he couldn’t really do it. Besides- even if he did stay it would just cause people to think that Cross is the one who kidnapped him. He couldn’t let that happen.

They hugged, probably their final one, and as they let go they smiled at each other.

“Have a good night.” Cross said before waving, and then walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Error smiled waving back before just going towards his room.

His room in the inn, it was a nice and cozy place. Not as cozy as his room back at the castle but he’s lived in a room like this before, he can manage. The bed was pretty simple looking, but it sure did look comfortable to sleep on. There was a small window that viewed outside of the inn, you could really see what’s all in the city streets.. Or town streets either way works. There was a small table, as well as a chair and a little closet in the wall. Just in case people were actually going to stay for awhile.. Or even live here at least. 

Error sets his stuff down, and places the mandolin in the corner against the closet door. He stretches a bit, carrying all of that stuff makes him uncomfortable at some points, so it’s kind of relaxing to just sort of be free of the stuff. It was kind of only three for four things though.

He flops on top of his bed and yawned a bit before sighing. He turned to stare up at the ceiling and in a brief moment he started to drift off the sleep. .

—-

Back at the castle, everyone was panicking. Especially Error’s mom.

“What do you mean ‘he’s not in his room or anywhere in the palace?’ Did you double check?” Error’s mom, CQ, was at the moment talking to Error’s dad, Seth. The narrator never talked about their names this morning and now they feel bad.

“I’ve had the guards check everywhere and they’re still searching,” Seth stated huffing a bit, he’s been stressed about this all day, “I don’t know where he is or where he even went!”

CQ was worried. Her baby boy was out there somewhere and she didn’t know what to do. If anything she would just straight up get changed and go try and find him, but she knew that Seth wouldn’t let her.

Part of her may knew of why Error even ran away in the first place..

“Maybe he went out of his way to devise a plan and escape the castle?” Seth suggested before shaking his head, “No! He must’ve been kidnapped!”

CQ’s eyes widened a bit, “Seth, Error isn’t that stupid to just get kidnapped- he at least would’ve tried and defend himself,” She glanced sideways before looking back at Seth, “Plus he can be really loud and the guards would’ve heard him.”

Seth just lightly shook his head, “We’re going to find him..” He stated before wrapping the ther into a hug, “And I promise it..”


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to find a gift while Seth panics about losing a kid.

It was the next morning and Error was the one who woke up first. He got out of bed and stretched once he did. Today was the day where he had to leave Cross. He wishes that he could stay with the other, but he couldn't. If only he could just tell him. He knew he couldn't though, that’d be too much to risk anyways.

Shaking his head slightly he sighed a bit, what would be the best gift he could leave for Cross..? So he wouldn't forget him, that is, he wouldn’t want to forget the other as well.

At the moment he was pacing back and forth, still in his regular clothing besides all of the extra armoury and tools. He needed to think of something fast, otherwise the other might leave a tad bit early.

He had no idea why he even cared, they had already said goodbye yesterday, and Cross probably would be confused if he just came up to him presenting him with a gift. Error lightly shook his head before grabbing his cloak, placing it on himself before heading outside of his respected room. He was going to go and try to buy something before Cross leaves.

He knows that there's going to be something nice, after all, this is the town that always has the best that there ever could be.

\----

Back at the castle, Seth currently was pacing back and forth while CQ was watching him. Patient as she is, she waited until the king started speaking.

"He couldn't have gotten far right?" He asked, looking up at CQ.

The Queen herself only shrugged, "On foot, no." She started, then considered another thing to say, "On wagon carriage, yes."

Seth groaned in exasperation, placing both hands on his head, "There's already multiple search parties out, and the word isn't going to reach out fast enough!" He groaned again, slamming his hand on his desk table, "Damn the communication!"

CQ shook her head lightly at that, going over to him. She placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, "We'll find him." She said softly, smiling as well, "Error isn't dumb you know."

Seth only crossed his arms, looking directly at his wife, "I know but he's just-" before he could say anything else, the queen interrupted him.

"He's just a baby?" She asked, raising a brow.

Seth's cheeks seemed to have reddened slightly, "NO!-- well yes but no!" He sighed, "I-I don't know!" He threw his arms up in the air.

His wife lets out a sigh, rubbing the other's shoulders to try and make him more relaxed, "As you said, hun," she said, smiling ever so sweetly, "We'll find him, together."

\----

The market was a strange place, well at least here in Echiao. I mean sure, it was beautiful and everything was decorated from head to toe with fairy lights but people here sold strange things. Like this one guy for example, he sells slug slime, specifically that only, and people go and buy it like it’s something worth while. 

Honestly Error thought that was weird. Just passing by it, he made a disgusted face once seeing a man devouring a jar of the slug slime, did that stuff taste good or something? No, he definitely isn’t going to go buy that and try it for himself. A chill went down his spine as he continued to think about it. He couldn’t get those thoughts out of his mind after seeing it.

As the hours passed by, Error started to lose hope in finding a gift. It was the evening, and Cross was planning on leaving once the sun started setting. That… wasn’t enough time to find a present now.

Maybe, just maybe, if he could think clearly enough and use all of his brain cells, he’ll be able to find and make the perfect gift.

It’s been about 30 minutes and nothing came to his mind.

Sighing in defeat, Error started to trail on back to the inn in which he was staying at. Maybe a flower could be his gift? No, that was too subtle. Scratch that WAY to subtle.

As he was passing by the market passage he used earlier when going back to the inn, his eye had caught something. From the corner of his eye, he had seen something beautiful, magnificent if you would. It was some kind of chain, with a bright blue gem wrapped in silver hanging from it. Unconsciously, he started to head over there to the booth, his eyes locked onto it. The perfect gift.

“Hey there lad, I’m assuming you wanna buy that necklace?” Speaking now was the owner of the booth Error was at. That had somehow managed to snap him out of his trace of thoughts. The undercover prince looked over to her and nodded for his response.

“Name your price and I’ll get it.” He stated, reaching down for his pocket but was stopped by the lady.

“Now now, I’d hold that if I were you.” She said, reaching over to the necklace Error eyed, packing it in some kind of black box before gently setting it on the table. “You name the price, actually.”

Error was stunned by that sentence. His eyes slightly widened when she spoke that, but then he narrowed his eyes, looking a bit confused. “What do you mean, ‘I name my price’?” He asked, to which the woman smiled.

“Like what it actually means?” The booth owner stated in a questionable tone, sounding a bit confused herself. “Well, I’m going to be honest here. There’s this legend of this stone of where if the person who has it gives it to someone, they will forever be together.” She shrugged a bit, gesturing over to the back, “My dad was the one who had told me about it, and honestly he insists on keeping that a tradition, and since people keep buying it for themselves, it’s been at a high price for a long time.” The booth owner looked at Error, staring him down as if she was searching for something, “Soooo… who’s the lucky guy or gal?”

Error stumbled back a bit, blinking in surprise of what the other had said, “What?” He asked, a bit dazed by the question.

“You heard me.” She answered, a little smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.  
Error didn’t know why, but a faint blush appeared on his face. Likely from embarrassment, that’s what he assumed anyways. “It’s for a friend.” He managed to say, straightening himself up a bit to maintain his composure.

The booth owner grinned, “Well sir, I can’t say I’d believe that, but I do believe the part of it being gifted to a friend, so name your price.”

The undercover prince lets out a sigh, getting his wallet out and planting 5 gold coins, “I’m going to try and make this fair, it’s a beautiful necklace after all.” He pushed the 5 gold coins towards her, smiling.

The booth owner happily accepted the 5 gold coins, gently handing the black box with the necklace inside of it over to Error. “Here you go sir! Thank you for the money!” 

Error tilted his head down in reply, “Thank you.” He stated, before giving a wave and headed back to the inn.

\----

Cross was currently swinging his sword around, in his room. He thought it wasn’t a bad idea, but honestly he’s already knocked a few things. Luckily, they weren’t fragile, but he still felt kind of bad… Even though he was STILL doing it.

All of his items were packed securely in his bag, and he made sure he had all of the provisions he needed when he was out traveling, as well as enough food and leftover money. He’s going to need to figure that one out. The future knight stepped over to his bag, slinging it over to his shoulder before hearing a knock at his door. Cross turned before sighing, he hoped it wasn’t one of the innkeepers because he did not want to explain all of the ruckass he’s been making.

Slowly and hesitantly, he reached over to the doorknob and turned it, closing his eyes when he did. The door made a click, slowly creaking open as it moved. “Look, I am so sorry about all of the noises I’ve been making it’s just that-”

“Cross?” The familiar voice cuts him off from him finishing his sentence.

He opened one eye open to make sure that it was Error, and when he saw the shorter one there he sighed in relief, opening his other eye. “Oh uhm,” He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, “Hey Error… what’re you doing here?”

Error smiled, reaching into his pocket before pulling out a black box. Cross was a little bit confused about what was inside of the black box but shrugged a bit.

“What’s that?” Cross asked once it was pulled out.

The black-brown haired boy’s smile grew, opening the box before revealing a necklace inside of it. The taller boy gasped, a little surprised by that sudden entrance the necklace drew in. 

“Is that… for me?” He asked, to which the other nodded.

“Sure is.” He stated, closing the box before handing it over to Cross, “A gift, just in case we run into each other again, and so you’ll remember me or some sappy shit like that.” Error waved his left hand a bit as he was talking.

Cross took the box, a wide smile plastered all over his face. If you looked closely, you could also see slight tears.

Error looked confused, a little scared after that as well. “Oh no- are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Cross shook his head and wiped his eyes laughing, “No no, just…” He trailed off a bit, trying to figure out how to respond towards the other, “It’s just that, no one has ever done anything this nice to me in a long time…” He spoke, sniffling a bit.

Error chuckled, “Well, might be something worthwhile.”

The white haired male nodded, “Definitely worthwhile.” He stated, gently placing the black box in his bag. “I’ll cherish it forever until we meet again.”

“I look forward to seeing you then.” The shorter cheerfully said. He moved out of the way after a moment, figuring the other was about to leave due to him having all of his stuff.

Cross nodded over to the other, giving him a wave before doing some silly fancy bow, “Until we meet again good sir.”

Error chuckled, doing the same kind of bow towards the other in a more unique way, “Until we meet again.”

They both stood up after a moment, locking eyes with each other. It almost seemed like they were having a staring contest, but looking more closely, it was like they were just staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

Cross was the first one to move.

He glanced away awkwardly after a moment, rubbing his cheek in embarrassment before letting out a soft chuckle. He gave Error a wave after a moment, making direct eye contact. Once that was done, he turned on his heel, heading for the exit of the hallway they were in.

Suddenly, a bunch of commands were to be heard outside. It almost felt like…

Error’s eye’s widened in realization, heading back to his room he was staying in to pack his things. How could they be here already? He asked himself, Gosh, Seth really must be after me.

Cross, being him, of course had followed after in question. Though, he himself was for sure confused. He peeked his head inside of Error’s room, “Error? What’s going on? And why are you packing so fast?”

Error, currently shoving all of his stuff in his bag gave no response until after a few moments, “No time to explain right now.” He spoke, slinging his bag over his shoulder and unstrung his bow, “Just head for the horses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. REALLY sorry for not updating awhile hahah- this may happen from time to time but I finally managed to find the motivation to finish this fic! It is currently 2:10 am as I am posting this and gosh I can't wait for you guys to find out more about it all.
> 
> Thank you to that one person who had commented on chapter three (I think it was chapter three) you gave me the motivation of it while I was writing... even though it was commented more than 40 days ago *sweats*
> 
> Okay, happy reading!


End file.
